Plastic formed films and nonwovens are used as topsheets in absorptive devices such as feminine hygiene products, adult incontinence products, and baby diapers, for example. A topsheet is a top layer of the absorptive device that contacts the skin of the user (wearer) of the absorptive device. Nonwoven materials are often used as topsheet components of such absorptive devices where it is desirable to achieve softness due to the contact of the topsheet with the skin of the wearer of the absorptive device. Although a ratio of high loft to total thickness of the nonwoven material is often perceived to be soft and cool when used against the skin, special processing is typically needed to achieve such characteristics, which may increase the cost of the product.
For topsheets that are made from a formed film, it is desirable to have the visual appearance and softness of a soft cloth, instead of a stiff plastic film. Although topsheets that are made from plastic films typically have better performance characteristics when used in the absorptive device as compared to topsheets that are made from nonwoven materials, a topsheet made from a plastic film may have a visual appearance that is higher in gloss and therefore may be more “plastic-looking” than a nonwoven topsheet. Additionally, a plastic film topsheet may feel more “sticky” or “tacky” to the wearer than a nonwoven topsheet.
It is desirable to have a lightweight web that may be used in an absorptive device as, for example, a topsheet that has the performance attributes associated with a formed film and softness attributes associated with a nonwoven material.